


Confession

by preili



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Writing, Crushes, F/M, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Very OOC, i'm not even joking, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preili/pseuds/preili
Summary: Mikan confesses to Kokichi(a stupid Oumikan oneshot)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting in my drafts unfinished since march
> 
> This is also the longest thing i've written i think :DD

Mikan shakily held a letter in her hands; it was a simple letter that read:

_ Hello, Kokichi! _

_ Please meet me at the fountain at 18:00; I have something I want to tell you. _

_ Love, _

_ Mikan. _

Mikan had decided to finally,  _ finally,  _ confess her feelings to Kokichi, she had tried multiple times, but the fear of rejection loomed over her and she couldn’t do it.

Her friendship with the supreme leader was… odd to say the least, one would say that Kokichi didn’t see Mikan as a friend and simply someone to play with, but Mikan thought otherwise. Kokichi _ cared,  _ even if he didn’t show it, she just knew.

After some time, she realized she had feelings for the boy; she had been utterly terrified and scared of him finding out, because Kokichi was good at things like that.

Mikan gulped and exhaled to calm her nerves, it helped a bit, but not really. What was going to happen if Kokichi didn’t return her feelings? What would she do then? They couldn’t just go back to normal. He was going to hate her and never want to talk to her ever again and he was probably going to tell everyone what a horrible person was and-

No, it was not the time for doubts, she needed to put on her big girl pants and hope that if Kokichi didn’t return her feelings, she could make up for it, or maybe, she could play it off as a joke? She doubted Kokichi would fall for that, he wasn’t stupid.

She couldn’t get cold feet now, she needed to tell him how she felt, or this endless cycle of being on the verge of confessing, but backing out at the last moment would never end. Mikan took a deep breath and made her way to Kokichi’s dorm. Once she was there, she slipped the letter under his door and hurried away, she was aware that he was at the dining hall at the moment, so there wasn’t a risk that he would open the door just as she slipped the letter under his door, Mikan shivered at the thought.

While she waited, she supposed she could go to the nurse’s office to kill some time, it was 16:45 at the moment, so she had plenty of time. With that thought in mind, she made her way to the nurse’s office.

  
  


Time went by fast, when she checked the time, she discovered that it was already 17:55.

Mikan felt her eyes widen in panic and dashed out of the nurse’s office, running to the fountain.

When she arrived at the fountain, she was relieved to find out that Kokichi wasn’t there yet, and there weren’t any students around, perfect, just as Mikan hoped. The fountain was a beautiful place and it would have been a shame if someone had been there to interrupt her and Kokichi.

Mikan went over her plan in her head, clutching her skirt subconsciously as she did so. The plan wasn’t very grand, per se; it was a bunch of keywords strung together in messy bulletin points in her head, but it would have to do. she straightened and brushed herself off, smoothing out her choppy hair self-consciously. When she didn’t feel like utter trash anymore, she started to think about how she should’ve taken her phone with her, it was probably past 18 at this point.

Dread nagged at her, her stomach dropping. Had he stood her up? Did he even notice her note? Did she even slide it under the right door?–

“Heeeyy, An-chan!” Kokichi’s cheerful face and voice made her jump a meter into the air and let out a squeak.

“Kokichi!–” she yelped and backed away from him, her face burning from embarrassment at not noticing him.

And at the fact that he was standing so close to her.

“I got your nooote! Did you give it to me to profess your undying love to me or something?” Kokichi said and waved Mikan’s note in the air, smirking.

“Um, actually, y-yeah.” Mikan stammered, clutching her skirt and not meeting Kokichi eyes.

“...?” Mikan had no idea how Kokichi had said that aloud, but that wasn’t the matter at hand at the moment.

“I- I… I came to… as you said, ‘profess my undying love for you’” She kept her eyes fixed on the ground. The floor here… seems to be made out of floor.

“I have w-wanted to t-tell you this for a… l-long time.” she continued, squeezing her eyes shut.

“H-here… goes n-nothing,” she took a deep breath and opened her eyes, meeting Kokichi’s.

“Kokichi, I-I… I have had… romantic f-feelings, for you, for a few months now, and… I d-decided to confess because I… I couldn’t pretend forever, that I didn't…. didn’t,” She trailed off on her confession, blinking the tears that had appeared away and gauged at Kokichi’s reaction.

He just stood there awkwardly. his face was blank but his cheeks were a bit pink.

“That’s, uh…” he began, looking uncharacteristically speechless.

“I-I’m not lying!” Mikan but in, her eyes wide and hands shaking. she looked at Kokichi with hopeful eyes, selfishly hoping he felt the same as she did.

“If you were lying, I’d know!” Kokichi’s head snapped up, he pouted a bit. He sighed and looked at Mikan, her heart fluttered a bit. She looked away.

“Besides, I’m surprised you had the guts to say this. Ya know, I was really considering telling you myself before I got your note,” Kokichi held up her note again, smiling a bit.

“I– you–” Mikan stumbled her eyes as wide as saucers. She held her hand to her chest, gaping

“Y-You were considering…??” 

“...uuhhh, yeah?” Kokichi raised an eyebrow at her.

“So, does… t-that mean… you a-accept my…?” she couldn’t bring herself to finish her sentence, she tugged on her nurse’s apron a bit.

Kokichi shrugged, “Yeah, I guess.” Mikan sighed, relief washing through her, she couldn’t believe it. It felt too good to be real.

Unthinking, she reached out to Kokichi and took his hand, interlacing their fingers. Kokichi blushed a bit, squeezing her hand.

“Y-You wanna, go to the garden…? The flowers a-are really nice there,” she asked hesitantly, leaning a bit closer to him.

Kokichi smiled a bit, following after her, “Sure, as long as they’re as pretty as you.” he teased.

Mikan giggled, flushing, and lead him to to the school’s garden.


End file.
